His Delinquent, Her Prince
by Cresseliaprincess
Summary: She's poor, dirty, has to take care of her younger sister, and a delinquent. He's rich, cruel, emotionless, and doesn't have a care in the world. Touko has been to hell and back. N has been to heaven and still there. One day when he is about to dump an extremely hot cup of chocolate on Mei, Touko does what a civilized young lady would do: She punched him. Is it love at first punch?
1. It started with a punch

His Delinquent, Her Prince

Chapter 1: It started with a punch

"You stupid bitch!" Spat the young man clutching his bleeding nose.

"What? You gonna cry now?" A girl with wavy brown hair in a high ponytail taunted.

The young man made a move to punch her but she quickly moved to her left and hooked her arm around his neck and threw him onto the floor, knocking the breath out of him.

"Scram, before I do much worse!" The girl sneered.

The young man got up and bolted away, muttering a 'Stupid brat'.

Touko smirked, this was her eighth fight, new record!

"U-um..." A petite girl next to her stuttered, "T-Thank you for rescuing me." She bowed.

Touko smiled, "No problem, just try to be more careful okay?" She said sternly.

The girl quickly nodded.

"Well I must be going, see ya around kid." Touko yawned, giving a lazy wave of her hand. She walked off before the girl could give her reply.

"Touko!" A voice called to her as soon as she left the ally.

"Yo! Cheren, where did you go?" Touko asked nonchalantly.

A vain was throbbing on Cheren's forehead, "Where did _I_ go? Where did _I _go?!" Cheren repeated outraged, "You stormed off somewhere! Where were you!"

"Beating up assholes. You know, the usual." Touko said with a shrug. _Here comes the storm_ Touko thought.

"Touko! How many times have I told you about fighting! It is unladylike and very violent! A lady shouldn't use such crude language, learn how to use proper lady language!" Cheren said in a rant.

Touko rubbed her ear, "Your so damn loud you know." She said with a yawn. She could literately see the steam coming out of Cheren's ears.

He opened his mouth to start another rant, but a voice behind them cut him off.

"Guys! We're going to be late." A small blonde huffed.

"Well Bianca, some of us don't like going to school." Touko said with soft sarcasm.

Bianca's eyes suddenly got teary, "Come on Touko! Won't you go today! You haven't been to school in a week!" Bianca pleaded.

Touko tried to avert her eyes away but it was no use, "Fine." She sighed.

Bianca jumped up and hugged her, "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" She squealed.

Touko sighed, the things she does for her friends.

"Just because your going to school doesn't mean your off the hook." Cheren deadpanned.

_Well Shit._

* * *

"Yo Touko! What the hell are _you_ doing here?" A punk looking girl asked, her hair a beautiful silvery white.

"Cheren." Touko said with a slight glare to nothing.

The girl, Roxie, was Touko's detention buddy. Although Roxie was younger than Touko by a lot she was one bad ass troublemaker. They first met when Touko was sent to detention in the first day of school a few months ago, they both decided to partner up and find a way to ditch detention. Lets just say it ended with an extra week of it.

"Ha, he caught you?" She laughed.

"Just as I was making a run for it." Touko sighed.

"What happened? Usually you make it through the ally without problem." Roxie asked placing her hands behind her head.

Touko's eyes darkened as she remembered the events, "Some guy was blocking my way taking advantage of a girl."

Roxie jolted, obviously not expecting that, "Say what?" She asked surprised.

Touko shrugged, "Some guy was blocking my way taking advantage of a girl, so I did what any other person would do, beat the shit out of him." She finished with a huff.

"A normal person would call the po-po, but you are obviously not normal." She finished with a grin.

A vain throbbed on Touko's forehead, "How so?" She said in a forced smile, "Anyway, what did I miss while I was gone?" Touko asked, taking a care-free stance.

Roxie shrugged, "Nothing much,

detentions here and there, teachers still being lil bitches," Roxie exhales, "It's so boring without you here." Roxie sighed. They were walking down the hallway when Touko saw the similar bun hairdo.

"MEI~!" Touko cried as she sprinted straight towards her younger sister.

"Gah!" Was all Mei could say before being crushed in a bear hug.

"I thought I would never see you again!" Touko mocked cried.

Mei sighed, "We see each other everyday at home." she said trying to pry her older sister off her.

Touko let go, "True."

"What are you doing here?" Mei asked, but corrected herself as she felt that sounded mean, "I mean, I'm glad that your finally here, but what happened?" She asked again with a shy smile.

Touko mentally died inside of adorableness, but was brought back to life at the thought that she was still at school, "Cheren." She spat bitterly.

"What about me?" A irritated voice asked.

Touko craned her neck to turn slightly to see Cheren absolutely pissed.

"Dude! What's got your panties in a twist?" Roxie asked when she caught up with Touko.

"He's mad because the new kid was absolutely rude to him." A bubbly voice behind him giggled.

"Bianca!" Cheren wailed.

"What does she mean?" Roxie asked.

"Oh right I still have to tell you," Cheren muttered to himself, "As of today we will have a new student, though he is extremely rich he is extremely rude and stuck up." Cheren said pushing his glasses back up.

"Hey, where did Mei go?" Touko suddenly asked, turning everywhere in panic.

"Calm down, She said she was going to buy some hot chocolate at the cafeteria." Roxie explained.

Just as Touko was about to reply another girl ran to Touko panting, "T-Touko!" The girl panted, "You have to come quick!" She rushed, pulling Touko's school uniform sleeve.

"Leaf, what going on?!" Touko asked as Leaf pulled her, Roxie, Cheren, and Bianca following closely behind.

"It's Mei," Leaf panted, at the name of her younger sister, Touko started running along with Leaf, "The new kid is going to dump hot chocolate on her."

* * *

The tea haired teen glared coldly at Mei, "You stupid, pathetic, good for nothing idiot! Look at you did!" He spat, on his silk uniform shirt was a brown spot, the hot chocolate that Mei accidentally spilled on him.

"Hey! It was a accident! No need to get your panties in a twist!" She growled.

Mei was violently shoved, causing her to fall to the floor on her bottom. Gasp could be heard everywhere, nobody messed with Mei, _nobody_. They all knew that Mei was Touko's younger sister, and they all knew that Touko loved Mei very much, they all felt pity for the new kid once Touko knew about what he was doing.

The teen snapped his fingers and immediately a cup of _hot_ chocolate appeared in his hand, he walked over to where Mei was on the floor and pulled back his hand to dump it on her.

Mei clenched her eyes shut, _Touko!_

Mei heard the splash of liquid hitting skin, and a hiss of pain and anger, she opened her eyes to see Touko standing in front of her, hot chocolate running down her arms.

The teen looked mildly shocked before going back to an emotionless look, "What do you think you are doing, commoner." The teen ordered harshly.

Touko sent the teen a cold glare, a glare so dark and bloodthirsty that sent a ripple of fear down everyone's spin.

"Don't you _ever_ fucking touch Mei again!" She growled dangerously.

N gave her a cruel smirk, "Why should I listen to you ?"

Touko's eye's were hidden by a shower of hair, her fist clenched tight. She did was a civilized young lady would do: She punched him.


	2. I'm so NOT sorry!

His Delinquent, Her Prince

Chapter 2: I'm So Not Sorry!

The hall was deathly quite as N clutched his bleeding nose, silently watching Touko with wide-eyes.

Touko, on the other hand, looked like she couldn't give a shit even if she tried, "That's your final warning rich boy! Ever try something like that again, and I will kill you with my own hands." She spat, talking a threatening step towards N, who didn't even flinch.

"Mei, Bianca, Leaf, Roxie, lets go. Don't waste your breath on people like him." Touko called before turning to her back on N and walking calmly.

After walking away a safe distance Touko's rage got the better of her and she punched a locker, denting it, "Fucking bastard!" she yelled, "Who the flying fuck does he think he is?!" She spat with venom.

"T-Touko calm down! I'm okay, really!" Mei said, placing a gentle hand on Touko's shoulder.

"Still! Next time he tries to get near you tell me so I can beat the shit out of him!" Touko huffed.

"No Touko, you'll just get in even more trouble then you already are! Do you have any idea who that boy was?!" Leaf pipped up.

"Um. . .No?" Touko answered sheepishly.

Leaf sighed, "That boy was N Harmonia, his father is Ghetsis Harmonia," Leaf started, Touko tilted her head in confusion, "You know? Richest man alive? Famous lawyer? Never lost a single case since the beginning of his career?"

Touko blinked.

"YOUR. SCREWED." Leaf shouted, clearly frustrated. To Leaf's disbelief Touko shrugged her shoulders.

"What's the worse he can do? Take away our house? Take away my Pokemon, though if he tries I'll beat the shit out of them. Puh-lease, I've been through much worse." Touko said rolling here eyes and crossing her arms.

"He can take Mei away from you." Leaf said gently, biting her lower lip.

At this Touko froze along with Mei, "W-What?" Touko said in a low whisper.

"If N wants revenge he'll tell his father to take away Mei from you. He has done much worse though, this is nothing compared to what he's done to other people." Leaf said said with a honest concern.

Touko gave a weak huff, "Let them try, I'll just have to beat their asses."

Leaf rolled her eyes yet again, "Touko, you still don't understand, fists can't fix this. An apology might."

Touko jolted away from Leaf as if she as just been set on fire, "_Hell no_! Who are and what have you done to Leaf?!" She yelled.

"Touko your not making things easy for us either." Cheren said from behind Touko, who reeled around faster than you can say Pokemon.

"Cheren! Help me!" Touko pleaded.

"What are you going to do?" Cheren asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well I was thinking that I could get samurott to ice beam him and you could "find" him in an ally and we can all live happily ever after!" Touko finished with a smile, little sparkles surrounding her.

Cheren's face darkened, "NO!"

Touko's shoulders slumped, "Plus! _I_ shouldn't be the one apologizing! He spilled hot fucking chocolate all over me!" Touko spat.

Just as Cheren was about to retort the bell sharply cut him off.

Instead he sighed, "Just stay out of trouble until the end of school. Let him make his move before we do anything." Cheren finished before walking off with Bianca who gave her a reassuring smile.

Touko sighed, what the hell did she get herself into?

* * *

Touko made her way to detention, yay, her favorite part of the day. _NOT!_ Cheren must be so proud of her right now, she only got into _one_ fight! She was about to glare at the person that pushed her but stopped when she saw Roxie giving her a toothy grin, little fangs showing cutely.

"Roxie have I told you that you look adorable today~!" Touko squealed taking the short girl into a bear hug.

"Gah!" Roxie gasped before she was crushed, "Touko! Get the hell of me! I can't breath!" She struggled.

Touko pouted, "Fine."

After releasing Roxie Touko placed her hands behind her head, "What's it for today?" She asked.

"Pulled a prank on Burgh." Roxie said plainly.

"Awesome, got into a fight with some chick." Touko shrugged.

"I take it you won." Roxie said with a wiggle of her eyebrows and a grin.

"Broke her nose." Touko said proudly.

Roxie gave a chuckle, "I bet you were still pissed about this morning." After she realized what she said she lowered her head, "Touko, what are you going to do?"

Touko sighed, "I thought about it, and the best option is to," She gagged, "Apologize."

Roxie rolled her eyes as she sat down in one of the desk in Burgh's classroom.

"You act as if that word is a sin," Roxie huffed before placing ear-buds in her ear and laying her head down, "Wake me up when we get to go home." She said with a yawn.

"Sweet nightmares~" Touko laughed.

"Go to...hell," Roxie sleepily mumbled before falling asleep.

Touko gave a silent laugh. Roxie was a troublemaker, but not a delinquent, not like her. Touko's eye traveled around the room, other student were either sleeping or listen to music, very few doing homework, Burgh was on his laptop listening to something through his ear-buds. She sighed, how did she become like this? A years ago she was just an innocent little girl, now, she was struggling to make money to support Mei, got into fights, and...she pushed that thought away from her mind and stared at the clock, she wondered...what would've happened if she hadn't tried to save Mei when she blindly walked into traffic...

* * *

N glared at the spiky haired teen, who in turn smirked, "So let me get this straight," The teen Said, amusement in his voice, "You got that bloody nose and black eye by walking into a _door_?" He gave a snort, "You sure you didn't sprint into a fist?"

"Did I not make myself clear?" N glared, "What authority to you have to question my business? You are nothing but my personal butler," N jolted as Hyuu slapped a slab of steak onto N's black eye.

"And your one and _only_ friend," Hyuu reminded, "Whoever that girl was, you have to marry her." Hyuu laughed.

N sneered, "Me? Marry a commoner? Are you insane?!" N sneered, "She is filthy, dirty, and nowhere near beautiful."

Hyuu rolled his eyes, "She took that extremely hot cup of chocolate for that one girl, who I think is her sister." Hyuu stated.

N frowned, "Why do say so?"

"They sure look alike, and the one who took the hot chocolate seemed too over protective of her for the other girl to be just a friend." Hyuu shrugged.

N stared out his window, the sun was sitting, red, yellow, and orange shining brightly in the sky.

"Revenge..."

Hyuu almost dropped the porcelain teapot, "What?" he asked with uncertainty, he did not like where this was going.

N turned from the window just as the sun dipped behind the mountains, the sky now blue and black with stars shining faintly.

N gave Hyuu a cruel and cold smirk, "I'm going to get my revenge on way or another. It's a promise." He finished with a cruel laugh.

**I did NOT expect this story to be so popular! Truth be told, I was planning to just write one chapter and leave it to collect dust or something, but I won't so please don't bash me! Anyway, yes this will be a:**

**NXTouko**

**HyuuXMei**

**CherenXBianca**

**Story, more ships to come (possibly). Also If you have a favorite ship and you want to see it here right a request on a review and I'll see if I can work my magic. Till next chapter~ **

** -CresseliaPrincess**


	3. A promise is a promise

His delinquent, Her prince

Chapter 3: A promise is a promise

Touko groaned as the alarm clock gave its beautiful harmony of rings, _Shut up, shut up shut up!_ Touko mentally screamed. She slammed a fist down on the offending machine, quieting it's cries. _Much better_. She shifted herself into a better position from under her blanket, letting the warmth from underneath protect her from the cold October morning air.

"Touko!" Mei called from the kitchen in annoyance, "Get your butt up! It's almost time for school!"

"Give me five more days," Touko muttered, sleepily. She heard Mei giggle somewhere in the kitchen.

"Now Touko," Mei commanded playfully.

"Ugh!" Touko wailed as if she had just been stabbed, "I don't want to go to school! It's boring!" well that was 1/3 of the reason why she didn't want to go to school, the second was that she didn't want to face that N boy, oh, and because she didn't want to see that N boy, enough reason to stay home right?

Touko could feel Mei roll her eyes. Touko once again shifted so her head poked out of the bed of the pull out couch. She gave Mei the only bedroom they had, although Mei had insisted of them sharing it Touko declined, saying that Mei deserved it. In the end Mei gave up trying to convince her older sister and simply commented to making them breakfast every morning.

"Come on! You went to school yesterday! Why can't you go today?!" Mei pouted.

"Because I went to school yesterday," Touko said plainly, flipping to her stomach her head to the side so she can breathe.

"Pretty please Touko, _please_!" Mei cried, now standing in the living, a spatula in hand.

Touko sighed, "Fine."

Mei gave a sequel of delight before running off into the kitchen. The smell of burning pancakes hit Touko square in the nose, she smiled. She loved Mei with all her heart, she devoted her time between work, paying bills, and, em, other activities she does to spend time with her precious younger sister. She didn't have time to go to school.

Then the events of yesterday came flooding back into Touko's mind. She groaned and flipped to her side, if she did end up going to school she'll end up facing, _him._ Which is the last thing she wants to do, no he didn't intimidate her, he simply creeped her out _a lot_. The way he speaks as if he was king, _blah!_ Touko grit her teeth together, _bastard._ She hissed in her mind.

"Stop making faces like that or it will stay like that," Mei called from the kitchen. It was then that Touko realized her was scowling. "Come on, breakfast is ready."

With a final sigh, Touko pushed herself out of bed a momentarily shivered in the cold morning air, she brushed it off and walked over to a small table where her breakfast was laid, and began to eat with only person she deeply loved.

* * *

"M-Master N, I-It's time t-to w-wake up." A trembling maid whimpered, oh why oh why was _she _chosen to wake up this monster. She maid heard shifting a rustling from the other side of the door. Ever so slowly the door opened, revealing a pair of glaring eyes. Immediately the maid back away and stumbled, causing her to fall onto her bottom.

"You stupid fool, how dare you wake me from my slumber," N's cold voice rang.

Trembling the maid replied , "I-I w-w-was ordered t-t-to w-wake y-y-you, m-master," She said, tears streaming down her face.

N's eyes flashed with rage, "Back talking your master?"

The maid's eyes widen, "N-No!"

"Your fired!" N barked, he walked passed the crying limp on the floor and down the marvelous stairs where the dinning hall was present. Opening tall twin doors a fest that could fill 30 starving people was waiting on the table.

"Hyuu," N called.

"Yes, Master?" Hyuu asked with a bow.

"I just fired a maid, she is still crying in front of my room. Get her out." He ordered.

Hyuu sighed, "Master N, you cannot keep firing maid after maid, we will have no servants left," Hyuu calmly explained, it took every will power not to bash him in his head for his I-am-greater-than-thou attitude.

N simply rolled his eyes, "Then higher new maids, anybody would kill to work at the Gropius palace," he finished with a wave of his delicate hand.

Mentally rolling his eyes, Hyuu bowed, "Yes, Master."

"Where's father?" N asked nonchalantly.

"He already left, Master."

N looked down at the floor, he'd promised that he would have breakfast with him today...

"Do you want me to dine with you, N?" Hyuu asked with a smile apologetic smile.

N gave a ghost of a small smile before it disappeared, "You shall."

* * *

Touko slid down the railing of the stairs while Mei jumped down the stairs two steps at a time.

"Your going to fall like that one day," Mei scolded.

"I'll be fine," Touko answered. Just as she fell backwards. "Ow..."

Mei rolled her eyes, "Told you."

Touko had a slight cut in her cheek, Mei pulled her backpack from her back and unzipped it, pulling out a bandage she slapped it onto Touko cheek, "Next time walk down the stairs," She laughed.

Touko rolled her eyes, "Hardy har-har," She mocked.

"Master N, the Limousin is waiting," Hyuu bowed, now in a school uniform than his usual butler uniform.

"Thank you, we shall depart," N said, also wearing a uniform. From the bottom of the stairs of where he was standing there were two lines were forming a path for him, one side all the maids, on the other all the butlers.

"Come back soon, Master!" They all chanted at the same time.

And with that, N and Hyuu walked out the huge twin doors.

* * *

Touko and Mei were walking down the street to where their school was, Mei was wearing the mandatory uniform, while Touko was wearing her usual altar, white tank top under sleeveless vest, torn short-shorts, black combat boots with purple/pink edges and laces, and her hair in a high ponytail with a pink and white hat on, a poke-ball symbol on it.

"Your gonna get in trouble, you know," Mei warned.

Touko shrugged, "Can't make me take it off if they can't catch me," She sang.

Mei smiled, she loved her older sister dearly, although she can be laid-back and carefree most of the time she knew that Touko was a very busy person and stress was constantly on her shoulders. It was a very selfish request on her part that she demanded that Touko went to school, but she wanted her sister to get as much education as she can.

Touko and Mei were about to cross the street when a pure white limousine turned the corner and made no move to stop when they were halfway crossing the street. Mei automatically ran to the other side, while Touko stood her ground.

"Touko!" Mei hissed, "What the heck to you think your doing!"

The limousine was still coming towards her, she didn't flinch.

"Teaching this bastard a lesson," She smirked.

* * *

N was looking out the widow to his left, while Hyuu was going on about the rules of the school. It wasn't until he heard the denting of metal that he looked up to the front window of the limo that he saw that a girl had punched the limo...the same girl he threw hot chocolate at.

"Listen up ya bastard!" She screeched. N raised an eyebrow, while Hyuu turned to him knowing smirk while his eyebrows danced up and down. He rolled his eyes.

"What happens to be the problem," N asked the driver coldly.

The driver blasted the horn of the limo a few times before answering N, "This young lady will not move, young Master," He said calmly, still blasting the horn.

N stared at Touko while she screamed and ranted, flipping them the pidgy, her younger sister trying to pry her away. He knew that she couldn't see inside because of the tinted black windows. That's when he smirked.

"Unlock the door," He ordered. He stepped out the car, and smirked as he watched Touko's face turn into that of shock, horrified, to anger.


	4. Cry me a river

His delinquent, Her Prince

Chapter 4: Cry me a river

Touko could not believe her luck. No really. She couldn't. The _only_ person she didn't want to see right now is standing a few feet away from her. Great.

Touko groaned, "Oh come on!," She wailed.

Mei bit her lip, if this continued N wouldn't walk away with only a black eye and bloody nose, "Come on Touko, lets go," She urged, tugging the vest of her older sister.

Touko clenched her mouth, "Mei, _please_ just this once," She begged.

"No," Mei ordered.

N raised a green brow, "Why is it that you take orders of someone below you, have you not shown her discipline?"

Touko's eyes widen, _oh heeeell no, he did NOT just ask if I raise my hand on her! _Touko must of giving a vibe that said she was going to kill him, because Mei tugged harder on Touko's vest.

"No!" Touko growled, "I don't _hit_ her," Mei winced, no, Touko had _never_ raised her hand at her, all she has ever seen from her sister is love and concern, "If you hit a child, the child will not respect you, he or she will _fear_ you." Touko spat, she had learned that first hand.

N suddenly went rigid. What did this commoner know? Stupid fool.

Touko raised an eyebrow when she noticed that N had gone all tense, "What's wrong? You look like shit," She asked, slight curiosity on her.

N raised his chin as if to look down on her, "What do _you_ know about respect? You have shown no respect to your elders, nor to I," He glared.

Touko frowned, "Why would I give you _my_ respect if you haven't earned it?" She questioned.

N huffed, "I don't need to earn your respect, I can always buy it."

Suddenly an idea struck Touko, a mischievous smile on her lips, "How much?" she questioned.

N rolled his eyes, "I will have you know I am not an idiot," He spat.

Touko pouted, "Aw! Your no fun!" She wailed.

"Come on Touko! We're going to be late," Mei tugged again.

"Ugh! Mei I don't want to go to school in the first place," Touko's shoulders slumped.

Hyuu stepped out of the car and bowed in front of Mei and Touko, "Sorry for delaying you, can we offer a ride?" He asked.

"Yes!"

"No!"

Mei glared at her sister, "We gladly accept," She said again, not breaking eye contact with her sister. Touko huffed, "Fine."

N shot Hyuu a questioning look.

"You are also partly at fault, you caused Miss Touko anger and caused her to be late," Hyuu calmly said.

N stayed silent, not wanting to oppose his only friend. Everyone stepped into the limo, Mei and Touko awestruck.

"You rich people sure know how to drive in style," Touko said as she eyed the pure white leather.

N smirked, "Why of course, commoner," He boast.

"My name isn't "commoner" asshole," Touko spat.

"Touko! Don't be so rude," Mei scolded in disbelief.

"I advice you to listen to your sister," N warned, narrowing his eyes.

"I didn't ask for you advice, asshole," Touko huffed, then her eyes snapped open, "How did you know Mei was my sister?" Touko asked suspiciously.

N simply waved, "You both share a resemblance and you are _far_ to overprotective for her to be a friend."

"You still have to apologize," Touko demanded.

N snorted, "I am not apologizing to you," He said.

Touko rolled her eyes, "Not to me, to Mei."

N was surprised, he had expected her to demand an apology from him to herself. N has never apologized to anyone, _ever._

Touko was caught of guard when she spotted the little tint of pink dusting N face, and found it adorable. She giggled.

At the sound of Touko's giggle N thought she sounded like chimes, wind chimes. He stared at her as she talked with her sister, how her blue eyes showed nothing but love for her younger sister.

He turned away, nobody has ever given _him_ that look. All he's gotten was 'Be a good boy,' and 'Don't cause trouble,' that's all. It's not fair that this lowly commoner gets this treatment.

"N? What's wrong?" Touko asked when she noticed that he was scowling.

N only planned to glance at her but ended up staring at her, her head was slightly tilted, her wavy hair pressed against her soft cheeks, her lips that looked ever so soft, lightly pressed together. And since N was taller than her by a lot he had a good view down her tank top.

He looked away, "You have no sex appeal..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

And then she snorted, "HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAH! HA!" Mei was pounding her fist on Hyuu's thigh since he was sitting right next to her, she laid her head on his shoulder for support, not noticing the pink hue on his cheeks, "Oh my Arceus!" She laughed.

Touko on the other hand was ab-so-lute-ly pissed, her face turned a bright red she dug her teeth into her bottom lip, her eyes flashing with murder, "_ I. Will. Kill. You!_"

* * *

N ran a hand through his tea green hair. Just what the hell was he thinking to say something like that? He didn't know what's gotten into him. Beside him Hyuu chuckled.

"To have you say something like, you must really like her," He laughed as N shot him a glare.

"Of course not! I simply expressed my thoughts on her appearance, if she wants to seduce me she'll have to do a better job," N growled.

Hyuu raised an eyebrow, "Seduce you? Why would she do that?"

"What girl hasn't?" N questioned.

Hyuu mentally agreed with his tea haird friend, N was very popular with both sexes and females would always try to seduce him with their water filled breasts. Simply disgusting, though N. "I think she's different though, she gives off this sort of vibe, that if she warms up to you she will never abandon you. Ever." Hyuu spoke, looking up at the ever so gray sky from the rooftop on which they were currently eating lunch on. They started eating lunch there and since everyone knows of the Harmonias they stayed clear of the rooftop, except some students that come there for a smoke or two.

"Hm," Was all N grunted.

Hyuu munched on a poffin, the silenced welcomed.

"Stop! Let me go!" A voice suddenly pierced the silence, sobbing soon after.

"N," Hyuu said in a low voice, almost pleading.

"It's none of our concern, leave it." He answered coldly, closing his eyes.

It took every ounce that Hyuu had not stand up and bolt over there,

"Touko!"

**(Warning: Mature(ish) content ahead.)**

N and Hyuu's head snapped to the voice, it sounded familiar. Like the voice they listened to this morning. Hyuu and N dashed around the corner to see a crying Mei, and a older looking boy on trapping her between the wall, his hand on Mei's thigh.

"Let me go you bastard!" Mei hissed.

The boy chuckled darkly, "You know you love it," He slid his hand up and down her thigh. She felt like throwing up.

"I swear to Arceus, when Touko finds out your doing this kind of thing to me she will kill you. And I won't stop her," She shouted.

"Go ahead and try," His fingers pulled on the the waistband of her panties.

She sobbed.

And then it stopped, she felt his hands jerk off her and arms holding her like a overprotective brother. She watched as Hyuu landed a punch on the boys, then another, and another, he didn't stop until he felt the anger and rage inside him satisfied. The boy's face was a bloody mess, he picked himself up and jolted out the door as Touko herself sprinted to the rooftop.

Panting and wheezing she searched the rooftop for Mei, she saw her crying into Hyuu's arms, "Mei..."


	5. Build a bridge and get over it

His Delinquent, Her Prince

Chapter 5: build a bridge and get over it

N jolted awake as he felt someone kick his side, he sat up from the ground to see Touko looking down at him. It was a dream, all of it. N let out a sigh of relief-wait, _relief? Where did that come from?_

"Get up," Touko ordered annoyed.

N glared at her, "Do not order me so easily," he ordered, "Where is Hyuu?" he questioned when he noticed his friend wasn't around.

Touko waved him off, "He told me to watch over you while he went off to buy something," she answered nonchalantly.

"And you agreed?" N questioned in disbelief.

Touko shrugged, "Only because I'm going to be here for a while," She said as she pulled out a packet of cigars and a lighter.

N raised an eyebrow, "You smoke," He stated more than asked.

She gave a humorless chuckle, "Guess I do," She said as she took a puff of smoke.

"Does Mei know?" N wondered why he seemed to care so much, usually he would sneer and walk away, but…this girl has caught his interest somehow.

Touko rolled her eyes, "of course not, if she did she would of hassled me to stop by now. Plus, I only do it once a month," She said.

N was about to say something but the opening of a door cut him off, he saw Mei and Hyuu walk in. His eyes flew to Touko, and to his surprise he found that she had discarded her cigar somewhere and was leaning on the smooth wall.

"Touko, where have you been?" Mei questioned ever so innocently, she frowned suddenly and said "It smells weird here."

N's eyes flew to Touko, who was tense, she laughed, "Well this is the roof, and a lot of students come here to smoke," She waved, "What does my darling Mei need?" Touko asked.

Mei rolled her eyes, "Mr. Alder is looking for you again," Mei said.

Now it was Hyuu's times to frown, he turned to Mei, "You don't mean Professor Alder Adeku, as in the famous music conductor?"

Alder was famous for the music he made and his students who always became famous from his teaching, but he only teaches one student at a time, he was very choosy when it came to choosing a new student.

Mei nodded, "Yup, believe it or not, Professor Alder chose Touko as his next student,"

"But She declined that offer," Touko cut in with a huff.

N stared at Touko with shock, "Why would you refuse?" He questioned.

"He wants me to show off my voice, but my voice is for my own, I won't and will not sing for greedy, good for nothing rich people," Touko growled.

"Watch it," N warned, His eyes narrowing.

Touko narrowed hers in return, "Make me," She challenged.

It was only when N was towering over her that she realized her was taller than her by a lot.

"Even if you act like you are big and strong," He whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her ear, "You are still a girl," He said coolly.

Touko shoved him, "You think I don't know?!" She shouted her face redder than a tomato, "Cocky bastard," She spat before grabbing Mei wrist and dragging her away.

Hyuu sighed, "Must you go and anger her in every opportunity? She was the pride of an old man, but the will of a child."

N smirked, "She interests me, that's all to it," the bell rang, "Oh and Hyuu?" N asked as his companion opened the door for both of them, "Get me a file on Touko and her sister."

* * *

Touko punched a poor, defenseless locker, "That snarky bastard!" She spat, "Going off telling me I'm still a girl! I know I'm a female, goddamn it! I have boobs for crying out loud!" She ranted,

"Touko if you punch every locker when you're mad we won't have any lockers left," Mei said with a nervous yet stern edge, when Touko is on a rampage it is best not to mess with her.

"Humph, I could care less; this school is for the rich a snobby anyway." She stuck her nose in the air, her egotistical side showing.

True to her word, the school Touko and Mei are attending is a very hard school to get into, only those with money, power, and intelligence can get in. Touko only had two, and that, surprisingly was intelligence and Power. Touko aced the entrance exam and the battle exam, passing it with ease, thus earning her a scholarship. Mei was accepted for her knowledge of Pokémon and battling, though she was strong she was not as strong as her sister.

"Come on Touko, we have to go to class," Mei tugged.

"Nah, I'm ditching, schools boring," Touko said with a bored tone.

"I'm afraid you will not," An elderly voice behind them huffed.

"Shit."

"Professor Alder!" Mei smiled; the only person that could keep Touko in school was Alder.

Alder has seen something in Touko that he knew was special, his suspicion was correct when he overheard Touko sing to her sister and their friend Bianca after school on the rooftop. Alder had thought he was hearing things, the voice possessed many emotions when singing, going from sad, to happy, to anger, and to depressing. It was wonderful.

Alder smiled, the two girls reminded him of his grandchildren, it was long, long time ago, after his son was in an accident, both his son and daughter-in-law were killed, after that his grandchildren were never seen again.

Alder came back when he felt someone flick his nose, "Huh?"

"There you go again," Touko said in annoyance, "Whenever you look at us you have this gross sad face on," She turned, "You look more old and wrinkly than you already do."

Alder gave a hardy laugh and thumped her on the back, "Are you worried about me, Touko? I'm touched!"

Touko sniffed, "Of course not, it's just Mei gets sad whenever you're like that, and I don't like seeing her sad," She lied.

Alder smiled, "So, about accepting my offer?"

"No."

Alder pouted, "Why not?"

"Cause I don't feel like it," That was very much a lie, when Alder fist offered her his teaching he was excited and happy, but then she remembered that she didn't have time for herself, she only had time for Mei, and Work, occasionally school, when she swore she would provide for Mei she told herself she was no longer a teenager, but a mom.

"But you looked so happy when I offered you my teaching," He insisted.

"You must have blacked out or something, I was uninterested from the start." She declined.

Alder sighed, he was somewhat aware of Touko and her sister's situation, he knew he wasn't making it better, but he really wanted Touko to feel more like a teenager than a mom.

"We're going to be late for class, let's go Mei," Touko waved nonchalantly, "Later gramps."

"Bye Professor Alder!" Mei waved.

Alder smiled, Touko and Mei also had the spirit of his granddaughters, His precious White held the truths of Reshiram, while his darling Rosa held the Ideals of Zekrom. He shook his head, they were dead. They went messing and most likely dead. There was no way Touko and Mei could be his missing Granddaughters.

_Or could they?_

* * *

**BAM BIATCHES! Unexpected turn! Originally the scene with Mei in the last chapter was supposed to me real but I didn't want this to be all dark and stuff, so ta-da! N had a nightmare.**

** One more thing, I know this sounds selfish and all, but please review, truth be told I was losing interest in this and planning to discontinue it but thanks to a bunch of reviews I didn't, so a shout out to :**

EeveeXMe: **I love you! You are really amazing! Reviewing on every chapter! You are a great inspiration for me to continue! **

**(Guest) **Love You : **I felt really bad for putting Mei in a situation like that, but I thank your review! I am honored to have you as a follower!**

Pokegirl185:** I know! I hate myself for putting Mei in a situation like that! Thank you for your review! **

BlackTwistedTwilight:** *Blush* Please do continue! Kidding, I am still a noob at this. Your review man my day though!**

**(Guest) **Sakura Touko:**Thank You for your review! Love your user name! Oh and sorry if this is a personal or uncomfortable question, but are you Mexican? I am very curious, because you see, I am Mexican. ^^  
**

Ern Estine 13624: **I want to punch myself for putting Mei in that horrible situation! T^T it seemed to cruel so I turned it into N nightmare, I guess you can say I chickened out ^~^;****  
**

Ikutolover182: **Though it was only a nightmare, I will have overprotective Hyuu and N later on, so just you wait! I will knock you socks off!**

**Thank you to all my reviews! I will be doing shout outs like this from now on, so review and I will answer! See you next time! **

**-Cresseliaprincess **


	6. Monster in the Rain

His Delinquent, Her Prince

Chapter 6: Monster in the rain

N stared at the two folders, having a mental war on which to open first, one folder had the name Touko while the other had Mei. "Hyuu," N called.

The door opened and there stood Hyuu in his butler altar, "Yes, young Master?" He bowed.

N rolled his eyes and waved him off, "Stop with the formalities. I need you to help me revise this information." He said, handing Mei's folder to Hyuu, who in turn raised an eyebrow.

"Young Master," Hyuu started, "You cannot simply go through ones personal information," Hyuu lightly scolded, a small amused smile.

N rolled his eyes, "I can do what I please, now revise this folder for me," He ordered.

Hyuu have a light eye roll, "Really N," was all he said before taking a seat opposite to N's.

N opened Touko's folder and skimmed down the page, not far in he snorted, "Well seems like that commoner really is a delinquent," He said bluntly, "She has gotten into many fights and even arrested once for threatening a law enforcer, simply a disgrace," he sneered.

"Can I have a look at that?" Questioned Hyuu, something seemed off.

N shrugged and handed him the folder. Hyuu read the file carefully, making sure to read every word. And then he found it.

"It seems as if Touko likes to play secret hero," Hyuu confirmed.

N frowned, "Your on first name basis?" he questioned.

Hyuu shrugged, "We bumped into each other during passing period and it just happened," he handed the folder back to N and pointed at a sentence, "It says here that after she was arrested the officer she had threatened had raped a young girl a few days earlier, this girl had connections with Touko and confessed to her about the rape, Touko lost it and she did what she did, but the rape was ripped out for some reason and the case was dropped," Hyuu explained.

N sneered, if it was another thing N hated it was corrupted people, people that vowed to help others, but did nothing but help themselves.

"Humph," N sniffed.

Hyuu chuckled, "You cannot judge a book by its cover N."

N said nothing.

* * *

"Mei!" Wailed Touko, her body sprawled on the floor.

"Yes?" Mei responded from the couch next to Touko.

"I'm hungry! Can you go get me something from the fridge?" Touko begged.

"I'm not your dog, you know," Mei playfully spat.

Touko pulled her puppy dog eyes, "Please? I'm going to die if you don't get me something to eat," She cried.

"Don't do that, you look ugly," She teased while laughing, it was a lie though, when Touko pulls her puppy dog look no one can escape it. And the scary part was that Touko knew this.

Mei got up and walked to the kitchen, feeling very happy about today. Every day they got on with their day. Get up, change, Mei goes to school (Sometimes Touko), come home, eat dinner, Touko goes to second job, Mei does homework, Touko comes home, read, go to bed. And it continues like a broken record.

But what she or even Touko knew is that at this moment everything was going to go downwards.

Mei opened the fridge and froze. There was nothing. No milk, no water, no nothing. Empty.

Mei started shaking. To normal people this wouldn't be a problem; they would just go to the store and buy more food. But the problem with the girls was: They didn't have money.

Shakily, Mei walked back to the living room, "T-Touko?" She said hesitantly said.

Touko frowned, something was wrong, and she didn't like that she didn't know "What's wrong?" She asked, a bad feeling creeping into her stomach.

"We don't have food."

And then the thunder roared.

* * *

N looked over his shoulders to the offending noise, "A storm? How odd. It's barely October." N muttered.

Hyuu came in with a tray of tea and biscuits, "What was that, young Master?" He questioned.

N turned to his friend, "Did you check the weather report?"

Hyuu nodded, "We are not supposed to get a storm until next month, is something wrong?" Hyuu questioned as he placed a porcelain saucer and tea cup and poured sweet honey tea. On contrast to N's bitter personality sweets was the only thing N liked.

N frowned, "A bad omen," he muttered.

Hyuu simply shrugged, "Maybe someone else's bad omen?" he suggested.

N shrugged, "Well whatever then," He took a sip. Then he smirked, "I will inform you that I have came up with a plan to ridicule that commoner," He said with a cruel smirk.

Hyuu stopped, this was not good. When N sets out to ridicule someone it's not a good sign, "Young master, I really advice you to leave her alone, she's nothing but trouble, she will tint your name with filth," He inwardly winced as he bad-mouthed Touko, it was all lie, sure she was trouble, but on contrast to how she acts she's a good hearted person.

N narrowed his eyes, "Do not try to tick me, I know very much your intent to help her by bad-mouthing her, but that will not help." He stated, "Anyway, that commoner and her sister are very poor, _very._ The only things they have are they're Pokémon and lousy apartment, I will lure them out onto the streets, and force them to beg me for a job," He finished with smirk.

Hyuu stared at his friend for the first time with disgust. "How can you be so heartless?"

The words come out of his mouth before he could stop them.

N simply stared at him, his eyes and face void of any emotion.

The silence was unbearable; Hyuu and N continued to stare at each other.

Then the phone rang.

Thankful for an excuse Hyuu excused himself and left the study room. As soon as he left and closed the door N cupped his face with his hands, his elbows resting on the fine wood of his desk.

He is a monster, and he always will be. Just like his mother had always told him. She called him a monster, so now he was one

* * *

JeffTheKiller24: **Thanks, and I will!**

Ikutolover182: **Great! ^^**

Ern Estine 13624: **I do too. But you never know, someone could always come and steal the spotlight ;)**

Prussiarox: **Like I told Ern Estine 13624, someone could ways come a steal the spotlight **

AnimeArtistGirl: **O-O I'm planing on continuing the story until its over and finished, so, no need to worry! The show will go on! :D**

EeveeXMe: **Stop it you /**

Malory79080: **Lolz, Thanks! **

Sakura Touko: **Gracias! Enserio!? Te gusta? (Thank you! Really?! You like it?) I'm still not that good, so please have some patients if I make some mistakes .**

Love You:** I wiiiiiil! XD Thank you soo much! This story shall continue...wait for it...FOOOOOOR EEEEEVVVVEEERRR! Kidding. but thanks you all sooo much!**


	7. Money Honey

His Delinquent, Her Prince

Chapter 7: Money Honey

Touko clenched her hands into a fist, this was not good, not good at all. She doesn't get paid till next week and this months rent is due tomorrow.

"Touko?" Mei questioned, shaking her sisters shoulders.

Touko forced a smile, "Oh? Are we? Sorry, I must of forgotten to buy groceries, haha silly me," Touko stood up, "I'll go by some right now," She walked over to the door on slipped on her boots, black winter coat and a pink and white scarf.

"Touko, it's getting cold, you should wear more clothes you know," Mei scolded, she knew her sister didn't like dressing up and liked to wear clothing that was easy to move in, but really, she should at least try a little more.

"I'll be back later kiddo," Touko said warmly, placing a ever so gentle kiss on her sisters forehead.

Mei childishly frowned, "I'm not a kid anymore," She muttered.

Touko smiled, "But your my little girl," She said in a mushy motherly voice.

Mei stuck her tongue out, "Hurry and go old hag," She grumbled, but squeaked when Touko shot her a murderous glare.

"_Old. Hag?_" Touko questioned with a smiled, anger radiating off her.

"I'm sorry?" Mei squeaked.

Touko huffed, "I'll back back later, don't stay up late." She smiled at Mei, "I love you, don't you ever forget it."

Mei gave her sister a toothy grin, "I love you more!"

And with that Touko went out the door. Remorse and guiltiness eating her alive. _Forgive me Mei._

* * *

N smirked as he clicked the final confirmation. By midnight that commoner would be eating out of his hand. He exited out of the page and another popped up, Touko's picture on the left corner, she was scowling. He almost laughed. Almost.

The document had all the basic stuff, height, weight, bust size... He looked away.

_'Were they always that big?'_

He was about to close his laptop and go to bed when a paragraph caught his attention, it was about her parents.

"_December 25th, Christmas day, it was an unfortunate event that separates families. Only Unova Reports give you the full details of the accident. Starting with a child and a ball ends with a full on out car wreak, where cars everywhere on the small highway crash into each other, Families torn apart, a total of 12 cars crashed, 14 injured, 17 dead, and 5 unharmed. _

_ In the 5 unharmed was the young child that had, unknown to herself, caused the crash."_

N stared at the screen in both shock and disbelief. Had Touko caused this? N shook his head, since when did he call that commoner by name?! The information was getting to his head. He closed his laptop and stood up. He slightly opened the curtain only to see rain fall harshly onto the window. He closed it and walked out the study. Tomorrow he had school and needed rest. He passed Hyuu rooms and heard the gentle snores that had comforted him when they were only children. N used to be scared of the dark.

* * *

Touko stared at herself in disgust, her hair was down, dark chocolate curls cascading down her shoulders to her waist, her eyes coated with mascara and eyeliner, exotic blue eyeshadow covering her eyelids, her lips plumb with pink lip gloss, the bikini top barely covering anything, on the right side of her side was a tattoo, temporary tattoo anyway. She zipped the black thigh high leather boots. She looked sexy. And she hated it.

"You look so sexy, Touko!" A voice next to her cooed.

Touko shot her a glare, "Damn right I do," She said, puffing her chest, "How the hell can you do this?" She questioned the once blond female in front of her.

Elesa shrugged, "It feels weird at first, but when the spot light hits you," She gave a dreamy sigh, "You transform into someone new. Like the inner woman you wish you could be," She gently placed her hands on Touko's shoulders, "I really don't want you to be here Touko," She said gently.

Touko turned away, Elesa was among the very few adults that Touko respected. Elesa knew about Touko's situation and helped as best as she could, but Touko, being the ever so stubborn female, she declined any help.

"Then that makes two of us," She said looking down.

Elesa looked as if she was about to say something but a knock on the door cut her off. A man wearing a headset and a clip board came in, "Reshiram, your up." Was all he said as he scribbled down something on the clipboard, "Since its your first day I'll explain the basics-"

"It's fine, I'll do it," Elesa cut in politely.

"O-oh! Manager! I didn't see you there," The young man rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

Elesa lowered her head a little dew tears formed at the edge of her eyes, "You didn't notice me?" She asked with a pout.

The young man blushed, "I-I meant t-t-t-to say t-that-"

Elesa laughed and waved, "I'm just teasing," She winked, "I'll see you later."

The young man nodded absentmindedly and closed the door.

Touko turned to Elesa, "You can control minds? Show me your ways, oh great one," She mocked bowed.

Elesa rolled her eyes, "About the basics," Elesa sat Touko down on the couch behind them, she walked over to a drawer and opened it, she pulled out a white mask. Pure white mask.

"First, where this," She handed the mask to a questioning Touko, "Even if you do look different I want to make sure your not recognized, I've seen some of your male teachers here before." Elesa said sadly.

Touko growled, "Stupid males," She spat.

Elesa sat down next to Touko, "Okay, now about the basics. First rule, don't argue with your customers, they are always right." (Touko rolled her eyes) "Second, you're not Touko anymore, but Reshiram." (Touko nodded her head in understanding) "And the third and final rule: You swing on that pole like your life depended on it," (Touko gulped, but nodded her head)

Elesa and Touko stood up. Touko took a deep breath, "I'm very nervous, what if someone recognizes me?" She asked.

Elesa smiled, "They wont, you look very different, if it wasn't for your beautiful eyes I wouldn't be able to tell if it was you, or some hooker I hired last week."

Touko cracked, and she smiled, she flipped her hair, "I'm fabulous~" She puffed her chest.

"Now get out there and show them what your made of!" Elesa pushed Touko out the door. Once she closed the door her smile dropped, Elesa cupped her check, "Oh Touko."

* * *

**Don't worry, this story will stay clean(ish), anyway to replies:**

Ern Estine 13624: **Ohh, your going to be in for a surprise!**

Sakura Touko: **Your going to be drowning in feels in this story :D**

Mudkipster: **Let us force people to ship ferriswheelshipping together! **

Ikutolover182: **Yesh, but Touko isn't going to go down without a fight!**

EeveeXMe: **Yes, because Touko is so powerful that her bad luck brings a storm to destroy N XD**

Sailor Phoenix Black: **I wanted this story to be what I think Touko would have been like in the game, I don't like how they portray her in the manga and they didn't show her in the anime, so ta-da, a punk Touko was born~**

Purdy Girl101: **Thanks!**

Love you: **Yes Sir! (Ma'm?) **

Kuro Kitty-chan: **Don't worry, I will finish this story till the end!**

**Sorry I haven't updated for a while, hope you guys had a happy Halloween! **


End file.
